Bargain for His Life
by EternalFormat
Summary: A deal to save her brother's life; sexual favors in return. A Bazz-BxRukia fic. Slight plot change. Rated M. I do not own Bleach; Tite Kubo does.


**Bazz-B x Rukia. One-shot... maybe more ;]**

 **Rated M. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach. Tite Kubo Does.

* * *

He swipes away the bangs that laid between her short brows. There was blood on her cheek, so he licks it proudly. Sweat could help reveal the crease on his nose as he removes her uniform in agaition. _Who knew he would be combative against clothes?_ This brings a hasty smile brought to her face; interrupted when he slapped her abruptly.

He chose **not** to admit guilt. Bazz-B has a fond for torment. The feeling of drubbing and bashing his women into submission keeps him sexually aroused. She hissed in response, drilling her nails inside his arms, anticipating that he would cry out in return. Except: he savored it. " _ **Fuck,**_ Rukia," The quincy groans, sucking and pulling onto her bottom lip. The short shinigami grimaced, accepting Bazz-B will not stop; But she does not want him finish as she likes his roughness. Her small hands traced the lining of his abs to his adonis belt, earning another moan by him in the process.

 _I shouldn't be doing this._

 _Only for Nii-sama's life..._

"Only for Nii-sa-" Rukia felt her left cheek stung. "Don't fucking talk about em, **Snow Queen**." He grunts as he unclasps her bra. "I ain't gonna kill him as long you obey my orders, then we won't have a problem, _Kuchiki_."

"Y-yes, Bazz." He prefer her calling him that. The last woman had her vocal cords removed when she was riding him, moaning _"_ _Bazz,_ yes!"Too bad she died, he thought. Placing her on his hip, Bazz-B grins at the tomato-faced Rukia, who attempts to hide her breasts. "These tits are small! Hell, even Liltotto's boobs are bigger than yours." Fists were thrown but were easily caught by his large hands. "They're perky though; I like em." He then shows an example: Wrapping one arm around his waist while other cups her left breast, he swallows the hard pink flesh, chuckling when her body stiffens.

 _I am sorry, Renji. Brother. Ichigo._

 _..._

 _"I think it'll be nice to send embers ta your sister, Byakuya." Bazz-B shrugs his shoulders as he looks away, disturbed of the mess As Nodt created. "All he had to do was dice ya up, but I'm guessing your uh, lieutenant intervened. I can't say if he'll survive either." He waits for the dying man's answer but to no avail. "No last words? Ya told that substitute kid some; How about for your sister? No? Oh well. Burner Fi-"_

 _"W-wait..." He hears a feeble voice behind him. "Nii-sama..." She began to shed tears. "R-R-enji..."_

 _"Look what we have here: Rukia Kuchiki. Care to join the funeral?" He asked._

 _"Go...to hell, Quincy." She spat._

 _"Aww, I am touched. Sorry to say this but this is_ _ **hell**_ **.** _Any last words before I turn your bro into ash?" Her left eye expands as she falls to her knees. No. No. No. No... Not nii-sama. I-I cannot let him die by the hands of the Quincy. "Though... we can bargain,_ _ **Rukia**_ _." He lowers his voice. "Bargain?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Never."_

 _"Suit yourself, Snow Queen. Say goodbye."_

 _"Wait, please!" Her scream causes Bazz-B to miss his target by inches. "What now?!" He snarls at the injured woman. "I'll do whatever you want; just please don't kill my brother or my friend." Staring down at her bloodied face and lips, he smirks. Then, he grabs her hair and they disappears, leaving her zanpakuto with her brother._

 _..._

"Give me a blow." He orders as he points at his hard member. Rukia moved quickly, taking his cock out and blew at it, much to his dismay. "Dumbass, I mean _suck_ it!" He roared. "You said to **blow** , not **suck**!" She snaps, rubbing his balls to cool his temper. It worked thankfully. "How do you suck?" She questioned, tilting her head slightly to the right and he laughs in return. "Are you a-"

"No, I'm not. I just never performed oral before." She blushed heavily. _Cute_. "See it as your favorite ice cream."

"But I like chocolate-"

"NOT literally, woman!" He shouted. Sighing out loud, Rukia licks the tip softly. Then again. again. again. _This has no taste,_ Rukia frowns to herself. She places her tongue at the bottom of the shaft and drags her tongue upward to the tip. She watched him the entire time, absorbing his reaction: lip biting, puckering his lips and caressing her hair. "That's r..right Snow Queen... Keep going" He pants, rolling his eyes in pleasure. She then shoves it in her mouth and moves her head swiftly. " _Shhitt,_ I'm almost there. Look at me, Rukia." _Her first time and I'm already there,_ He groans. Bazz-B pulls out and slaps her twice with his member before thrusting it back inside her warm mouth. "I would to fuck the shit outta ya, but seems like ya fading out on me, Rukia." There's no denial: darkness slowly begins to cloud her sight. "Here...it...is..." He shut his eyes squeezing his shaft as clear-white fluid fills in her mouth; she drank it like tasting sake.

"Be fucking happy that I didn't deliver the finishing blow, **Snow Queen**. Remember that from now on." It was the last thing she heard before fainting. It was late to say...

 _Thank you, Quincy._

* * *

 **I thought about my first story Sexual Confrontation and I chose to do this story similar to it.**

 **I know; This story is short.**

 **If you would like me to continue writing this, let me know!**

 **Thanks!**

 **LikFavReview!**

 **Sincerely,**

 _ **EternalFormat**_


End file.
